Mute
by TavernLuv
Summary: Being silent was quite surprising, especially if it was used against Alfred. USxUK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Author's note: Quick work before school

A - B - C - D - E - F - G A - B - D - D - F - G .

It was yet another day in Arthur's life….

Another day of pain that is.

Besides the kitchen disaster he had with a sudden visiting France escapade, he had to deal with Alfred's babbling on the phone as well. Damnit today God was not happy with him.

He simply gave up and planned to ignore everything, it may be important or not. He decided for this day, Arthur Kirkland will be quiet for once; for what bloody sanity that he had left.

Not really paying attention, Alfred was already shouting on the other end. With a devious smile, he simply just didn't speak and continued his silent talk with the fairies.

A - B - C - D - E - F - G A - B - D - D - F - G .

_What the hell is going on?_ Why was Arthur suddenly mute after that long rant about France (which was less than few minutes before Alfred spoke about heroism). He paused, thinking thoroughly what could have happened in the other line.

Was Arthur in trouble? Was he hurt?

Alfred scowled, not at all happy with the conclusion, but none the less he attempted to call the attention of the person on the other line.

". . ." Nothing.

He slammed the phone hard, possibly trying to pass his short worry through the rigid phone. The taller nation wanted to know for sure what happened to Arthur; hoping it was not that all serious.

But Arthur being silent was the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia and thank you for those who gave their opinions. C: School computers really prevent you from doing anything.

_A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-L-U_

Ironically even though the weather was rather worse than the usual storm, everything seems to have definitely become more brighter; France was finally _kick_ out of my home the _British way_ mind you, and America was shunned to a surprising silence by my instantaneous response.

As I was about to bring my cup of tea towards my lips, an annoying _rhythm _suddenly pierces through the sound of rain splattering on my window. Rhythm? Only a daft fool could be pulling such a useless attempt for knocking.

Maybe I spoke too soon about the day being_ brighter_.

With a displeasured scowl, I got up from my soft couch and placed the porcelain teacup on the wooden side table. Scowling deeper as the monotonous knocking had turned into an assaultive banging on my door. Needless to say, I already know who it was sadly.

After maneuvering through my eccentric furniture, I stopped in front of my door while preparing a long scolding on _his_ proper behavior. Honesty! That bloody git couldn't differentiate a polite knocking from a drumming. Stopping mid-way from touching the doorknob; a thought suddenly strikes me.

It was the very same thought that made me give that instantaneous response earlier.

With all of my self-restrain and will; with a swift decision to continue that preposterous idea that spurted out of nowhere. I've literally pushed my _scolding _speech towards the back of my subconscious and dissolve my rather deep scowl and turned it to a flat expressionless line; which I've learned from Hong Kong.

I do hope I don't regret this.

I turned the knob and slowly opened my door to welcome my already known _intruder_. I internally frowned as I noticed him quite drenched and most probably with an indignant excuse of leaving his umbrella at home.

I did not greet him, which was against my gentleman nature and simply stared at his eyes. I never really noticed that particular shade and or hue of blue of his eyes. My attention was suddenly snatched as he spoke in… how could I say, _rather odd _tone.

"Hey are you alright? You weren't talking back to me! Did your cooking finally _kill_ someone?"

He was quite noticeably worried, easily read---Did he just insulted my cooking _again_!? I tried not to retort and simply frowned at the insult and kept myself _silent _which took most of my patience. His blue eyes suddenly grew wide, from shock perhaps? Not necessarily now.

"England… Don't tell me you finally lost your vocal cords to your scones now." The American frowned a bit and was about to continue his sentence but quickly was blocked as I slammed my door shut. I don't find nonsensical phrases to be _amusing_. But of course, I couldn't leave him outside putting the storming weather into consideration.

I'll just give him 5 more minutes to stay there.


End file.
